


But Nighttime Is My Time

by FancyKraken



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: 1930s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Charlie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Top Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: Anticipation thrums under Charlie’s skin, his necktie feeling too constricting. Loosening the offending knot, Charlie undoes the top button of his collar for good measure. Breathing comes a bit easier for now. Soon Meyer will steal all the breath he has in his body.
Relationships: Meyer Lansky/Lucky Luciano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	But Nighttime Is My Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just straight up smut and takes place immediately after the events in episode 7 of season 5, "Friendless Child".
> 
> This is dedicated to my guide in everything _Boardwalk Empire_ and friend, Cait. Also, big, big thank you's to them for cheerleading and beta'ing this fic for me.

“This could be a good year, Charlie.”

The familiar weight and comforting touch of a hand on the upper arm, words softly spoken that to anyone within earshot wouldn’t think twice about but to the two men who look at each other, warm smiles from liquor and riding the high of conquest on their lips, hide a hidden world of meaning and want. In a perfect world, they wouldn’t need the cover of being friends since childhood, literal partners in business and crime, and the whores who are all smiles and fake affection for anything other than the green tucked away securely in jacket pockets. 

The ladies tug at their elbows, pulling them away from each other’s unyielding orbit that has kept them together since they were young boys. Charlie flicks his eyes down to Meyer’s lips one last time before turning his attention completely to the barely dressed young lady on his arm, allowing her to guide him out of the relaxed and jovial smoke-filled salon of men who play the kings of their respected castles to the staircase beyond. The laughter and pungent smell of smoke fade as Charlie ascends, the lady draped over his arm making small talk that he’s not paying attention to, he has other things—another _someone_ —on his mind.

The door opens to a small but well-furnished suite with elegant furniture and a large plush bed against the centre of the far wall. A literal Taj Mahal compared to some of the whorehouses he visited in his youth and a guarantee of no regular doctor visits after the encounter. Delicate hands begin to undo the knot of Charlie’s tie before he realizes what is going on, his mind has drifted elsewhere. He gently wraps his hand around the ladies wrist to stop her.

“No need for that, doll.” Charlie gently lowers her hand away. 

“Shy are we?” The lady smiles coyly, placing her hands on Charlie’s forearms beginning to guide him over to the bed.

Charlie huffs a laugh but stands firm not letting her take the lead. There’s no need for that. “I’ve been called many things before, but shy ain’t one of them. As much as a choice bit of calico you are I have business that needs overseein’.” The lady begins to protest with a pout, trying to change his mind with honeyed compliments and promises of pleasurable acts to be done to him. Charlie straightens his tie and buttons his waistcoat letting what should be enticing words fall deaf against his ears. This is a transaction she wants to keep, nothing more. He can see the frustration creeping into her eyes with the realization she’s losing a paying client as he finishes straightening up.

Reaching into his waistcoat pocket, Charlie retrieves his billfold and pulls out two bills handing them over to her. “Go buy yourself somethin’ pretty,” he says and because he can’t let the pretty lady down he presses a quick kiss on her cheek.

Eyes wide with delight and all traces of frustration are gone as she holds more money than what she probably makes in a whole week in her hand. She’s not stupid; she knows this is to buy her silence. “It was a lovely evenin’ we had together, Mr Luciano.”

Relief that Charlie doesn’t have to spell it out for her earns her another kiss on the cheek only it lands on the corner of her mouth as she quickly turns her head at the last second. She gives him a sly smile as he leans back. Can’t blame a gal for tryin’. Opening the door Charlie leaves the room but not before giving her a wink in farewell. He manages to slip out relatively unnoticed, all the patrons too deep into their drink and hazy with arousal to really notice anything beyond their cocks. Retrieving his jacket and hat, Charlie hastily shrugs it on as he hurries down the steps to the waiting car. Getting in, the tension he felt inside begins to melt away as his driver begins the journey back to the Waldorf where Charlie can spend the rest of his evening alone. Or so everyone will think, there’s a reason he and Meyer arrived separately.

Anticipation warm and promising begins to pool deep in Charlie’s gut. It’s always there when he’s with Meyer, even in the most intense and inopportune moments, but it never leaves. The promise of letting go so utterly and completely licks against Charlie’s nerves, the constant warmth under his skin that has him primed to all that embodies Meyer, which for Charlie is everything, begins to boil. 

The car arrives at his destination and with it, the heat inside Charlie’s gut simmers higher, that lovely and addictive desire to lose oneself in carnal acts electrifies his whole body making it sensitive. Already the finely tailored suit feels too abrasive and tight on his skin. The promise of Meyer’s strong and dexterous hands on him causes a shiver to run up Charlie’s spine as he steps out of the car.

The front doors held open by the doorman with a “Good evening, Mr Luciano,” open into the opulence of marble floors and columns, dark wood, and gilded accents inside. Charlie nods to the various employees who greet him as he strides through the quiet lobby to the bank of elevators.

“Mr Luciano,” the liftman greets him with a nod as he steps into the elegant space, the gate behind him sliding shut with a loud click. Charlie doesn’t need to tell the man what floor; everyone knows the Penthouse belongs to Lucky Luciano.

Every rattle and jolt the elevator gives as it ascends sends little shocks of pleasant need through Charlie, his body already greedily heated with expectancy. Distracting thoughts fill his head and he almost misses the liftman wishing him a pleasant evening as he opens the gate for him to get out. Oh, if he only knew.

Stepping into the entryway of his suite he shuts and locks the door behind him. Meyer has the only other key, aside from hotel staff. No one questions him having unlimited access to Charlie’s suite; Meyer is, after all, his right hand in everything business so it’s not uncommon for him to be seen arriving and leaving Charlie’s suites at any time, day or night. _Business_ covers such an array of sins that it’s become a blessing.

The tension from the party and the weight of a looming gilded crown of _The Commission_ waiting to be placed atop his headslip from Charlie’s shoulders as he drapes his coat over the back of one of the lounge room’s elegant chairs. The conversations and actions from the day fade into muted background thoughts as he slides out a cigarette from the gold and pearl inlaid case, placing it between his lips, lighting it. The needed hit of tobacco filled smoke floats around in his mouth and down into his lungs bringing with it the familiar balm of an old friend. Exhaling, Charlie thinks fondly of Meyer and the way he often teases him from across the room with the mastery and control he has over cigarettes. The adept way Meyer’s mouth can manipulate the smoke into something almost pornographic has always driven Charlie crazy before he realized that it wasn’t so much the smoke itself but _Meyer_. Now it’s akin to a secret language just for the two of them to be spoken across crowded rooms or the intimate setting of a dinner table with their fellow associates.

_“I do it because I love the way your breathin’ stops for a moment every time you watch me.”_ Meyer had confessed one night after Charlie asked why. Since that moment years ago Charlie has always taken a warm pride that this is for him and him _only._

Anticipation thrums under Charlie’s skin, his necktie feeling too constricting. Loosening the offending knot, Charlie undoes the top button of his collar for good measure. Breathing comes a bit easier for now. Soon Meyer will steal all the breath he has in his body.

All is silent except for the sharp clink of the stopper being pulled from the crystal decanter and rich amber liquid being poured into a glass. The faint noises from the city outside bleed into the suite as Charlie sips his glass of whiskey; the real stuff lovingly and illegally arrived from Ireland. The smooth burn of alcohol slides down his throat pooling inside him along with that other burn that is building to greater heights inside.

_Where is he?_ Just as the prick of annoyance threatens to wedge in alongside all those lovely sensations it vanishes as the scrape of a key and the click of the door unlocking catches Charlie’s heightened attention. He doesn’t turn to face the entryway, instead, he keeps his attention on the bar, taking another long drag of his cigarette. A man in his line of work and the height of his rank are automatically targeted reasons against his life, it’s as certain as the sun rising in the east and setting in the west. Something he’s paid already with copious amounts of blood. Not sitting next to windows or with your back to the door, among other things, have been second nature to Charlie for years now, but he doesn’t turn or tense as he hears the soft footfalls of polished shoes on the marble floor. He’s heard those same steps an untold amount of times to know it couldn’t be anyone else but Meyer.

“Was beginnin’ to think you’d stayed behind,'' Charlie chuckles, still not turning to face Meyer. The barest hint of breath exhaled with amusement is all the reply he gets, but it’s enough. It speaks volumes: _you really think I’d stay there? Don’t insult me._

The slight rustle of fabric as Meyer’s coat joins Charlie’s on the chair is heard as Charlie pours himself more whiskey and before he can turn around a strong hand rests against the small of his back, fingers splayed out impossibly wide and pressing firmly against him. Charlie’s eyelids flutter shut with the simple contact, everything draining out of him that isn’t Meyer, his _anima gemella._ If this were anyone but MeyerCharlie would be ashamed with the way his body practically crumbles with such intensity under such a seemingly innocent touch. Meyer is the rock that Charlie breaks against time and time again without fail.

The pressure of Meyer’s hand increases slightly with fingertips pressing in harder and moving in the barest movements of a soothing gesture. _I know, Charlie. I know how exhilarating, hard, amazing, rewarding, and terrifying everything this all is._ Such a simple touch that has the power to topple a soon to be king.

_You should be a king, Meyer,_ Charlie has thought on more than one occasion. A king that he would gladly serve despite being in the same position himself; a king that he would gladly give up his throne for and follow into hell without a second thought. And tonight, like so many before, Charlie will pay tribute to him, laying bare everything he is inside and out before Meyer gladly and with pride. Meyer will take it all but also give no less of himself than Charlie does.

That simple touch stokes and ignites the fire inside Charlie to the full roar it’s been begging for most of the evening. Intending to take one last sip of his drink, Charlie is slightly taken aback as Meyer wraps his hand around his wrist forcing him to lower the glass back down onto the bar top with a hard clink. Now Charlie turns to look at Meyer and his breath catches in his throat as he stares into those impossibly dark brown eyes that are naked with the same fierce need that burns inside.

“Mey…” Charlie whispers almost brokenly before the hand on his wrist quickly moves to cup the side of his neck pulling him down for a searing hungry kiss. Charlie’s body melts against Meyer’s pressing against him in those familiar and welcomed ways. Soft sighs escape from both their mouths, as they barely pull apart for air then lean in to continue. Meyer’s lips are sensually soft and lush as Charlie lightly scrapes his teeth along Meyer’s bottom lip, pleased with the short hitching breath Meyer gives him as he nips down a little harder.

They continue their hot and heavy make-out session pressing themselves closer and tighter together. Charlie’s half-hard already and can feel Meyer’s interest growing as he shifts pressing himself against Charlie’s thigh. The ache inside Charlie grows. He wants Meyer so utterly and completely it’s better than any drug or drink in the world.

Skin prickling with electricity Charlie pulls back fumbling to completely undo the knot and get rid of his tie. He doesn’t get very far before Meyer places his hands over his and breathily says, “here.” Charlie relents and lets Meyer do it for him with infinitely more grace and level-headedness. Within seconds the offending tie is undone and slid off from around his neck. But Meyer doesn’t stop there, instead, he quickly moves to Charlie’s waistcoat and dress shirt, hurriedly undoing buttons and shoving the fabric open so that the front of Charlie’s chest and abdomen is exposed.

“Fuck,” Charlie hisses out as Meyer places his hands on his sides. The sensation of his hands on Charlie’s skin causes him to shudder with the expectancy of what’s to come. The pressure deep inside him grows with every swipe of Meyer’s tongue in his mouth, every fingertip scorching a trail of pleasure along his skin. Meyer’s touch lingers oh so slightly over the raised scar tissue on his chest and abdomen from the various wounds of the assault that nearly took Charlie’s life. Fingers trail down lower until they dig into Charlie’s hips making him moan. Glassware rattles lightly as Charlie is manoeuvred against the bar, his lower back pressing into the dark polished oak. If this is how Meyer wants him then who is Charlie to argue?

Meyer stares at him, lips kiss swollen, cheeks slightly flushed, and his perfectly styled hair just on the edge of breaking free from the confines of the pomade combed through it. God, he’s so beautiful that it makes Charlie’s heart seize in his chest with how much he loves him. Meyer is, unfortunately, still dressed. Charlie decides this is too much clothing on him as he reaches over to start loosening his tie.

“Wait, Charlie.” Meyer grabs his wrist gently, stopping him in time before his fingers brush against the silken fabric. Charlie cocks his head to the side in question. Leaning in, Meyer presses his lips along Charlie’s jaw underneath his ear. Hot breath radiates over his skin as Meyer speaks, causing a shiver to run up his spine and his cock to swell further as honeyed words caress his hearing. “I say what goes and what doesn’t in this room.”

Meyer presses a heated kiss with the sharp drag of teeth to Charlie’s neck, punching any reply he is about to utter back into his mouth with a shaky inhale. They’re both always careful to keep marks they make on each other in places that can easily be covered, but there’s always that rebellious part that Charlie has inside him, one that says _let him mark me, let me show the world the fangs of my lover and the power he has._

The assault of lips and teeth and tongue continues along Charlie’s neck, then lower as Meyer begins the journey along his collarbone and down his chest. Charlie watches through lowered lashes as Meyer darts his tongue out licking down and over his right nipple as he sinks to his knees. Now his cock is swollen to full attention knowing what’s about to happen, the friction from his trousers now becoming unbearable along his sensitive flesh. Charlie licks his parted lips as he studies Meyer undoing the buttons of his fly. When he unbuckled his belt he couldn’t say. Was it while he was kissing his neck? Was it before? It doesn’t matter; what matters is the way Meyer looks up at him, his pupils blown so wide with lust that they nearly eclipse the brown and that ever so slight quirk of his lips only reserved for Charlie.

“Meyer…” Charlie breathes and doesn’t hold back as he slowly runs his hand through Meyer’s hair moving lower to caress the side of his face and gently run the pad of his thumb across the kiss swollen bottom lip. Meyer’s eyelids flutter slightly at his touch but don't fully close. Of course, he’s not going to let the leash tightly holding control slip from his grasp, not yet at least, but Charlie will undo him. Charlie is the only one who has ever been the one to completely undo Meyer. He is the crashing wave of the incoming tide that can always engulf and drag him away. 

As with all deep and soul connecting moments they last for an eternity but also the mere blink of an eye. Charlie removes his hand from Meyer’s face, dropping it beside him to grip the edge of the bar. It would be embarrassing if his legs turned to jelly and buckled now before Meyer even got to work.

Uncannily, Meyer seems to sense this very thought, punching out a sharp breath as a laugh, lips twitching into a smile. Hooking his fingers into the waist of the unbuttoned pants and boxers underneath, he slides them down Charlie’s hips far enough to comfortably free his swollen cock from the confines of his pants. Charlie doesn’t realize he’s been holding his breath as it escapes in a whoosh when Meyer wraps his hand around the head pulling more of the foreskin back sending warm ripples of pleasure flowing deep inside Charlie’s gut. Then lips part and Meyer begins to lavish the head of Charlie’s cock with his tongue while lazily stroking and squeezing along the shaft.

“ _Ah, cazzo!”_ Charlie groans, his resolve already beginning to crack and threaten to shatter completely. Meyer’s mouth licking and caressing him is like no one else. No one has ever come close to making him feel this incredible at any time of his life until Meyer. After all these years it still feels like the first time Meyer took him like this, a dangerous, electric, bordering on holy feeling. And as Meyer wraps his lips around him and sucks, cheeks hollowing out so fucking beautifully against the head and further down his length, the cracks widen and Charlie’s world becomes hazy and light.

A litany of profanities and gasping prayers that blur between Sicilian and English drip from Charlie’s mouth the deeper Meyer takes him. 

The hazy fog inside Charlie’s mind thickens, the only clear point narrowed down to who and what is being done between his legs.

Meyer is a master at many things; business, numbers, planning, and being able to see past what is on the surface of most things, but one of the best— _the absolute best_ in Charlie’s opinion—is the way Meyer can completely undo him without words or instruction. They’ve been lovers for years now, they know how to push each other to the brink of breaking and pull each other back with intimate touches that leave the other gasping for breath or softly spoken sentiments that can seize the other’s heart encapsulating it with how much love and adoration they hold. Now, Meyer uses this knowledge to bring Charlie to the edge by slowly swiping his tongue along the underside of Charlie’s cock from base to head, sucking the head slowly and hard into his mouth, tonguing the precome from the tip.

The bar shakes slightly as Charlie grips the edge with one hand hard enough the leave his knuckles white, the other gripped in Meyer’s now imperfectly styled hair. The pressure and the heat inside are nearing its boiling point and he shudders with a cry as Meyer fists his cock and strokes it up and down leaning back in thought. Charlie’s seen that far off look hundreds of times while his mind works and quickly assembles pieces to an as yet completed puzzle, calculating and assessing the options of a deal or different ways to approach a situation that will work to their maximum benefit. Only this puzzle isn’t built on numbers and facts, it’s built on love and desire.

“Mey, I’m gonna…” the rest of Charlie’s sentence is swept away with a sharp cry as Meyer presses the pad of his thumb on the underside of the head of Charlie’s cock rubbing along that hypersensitive spot. Pinpricks of heat and electricity run up from the pressure directly into that expanding pool of desire inside him.

“Let go, Charlie,” Meyer says, his voice sounding far away.

Through half-lidded eyes, Charlie gazes down at Meyer’s flushed face and slick lips. Charlie loosens his grip slightly in Meyer’s hair but is a bit puzzled as Meyer softly takes Charlie’s wrist pulling his hand away. Loose tendrils of hair fall away against Meyer’s forehead. Charlie would brush them away if could but he’s pretty sure if he let go of the bar he’d collapse on top of Meyer. He definitely wouldn’t hear the end of that one for a long time if that happened.

Charlie had expected him to finish him off here, but it looks like his Little Meyer has other ideas as he gets to his feet straightening his waistcoat out of habit rather than necessity. He won’t be wearing it for much longer the way they’re going.

“I think this is better continued elsewhere,” Meyer says softly, leaning in to capture Charlie’s lips in a lazy kiss. Charlie swipes his tongue between Meyer’s lips, tasting the faint saltiness of himself there.

“Where’d you have in mind?” Charlie grins at him lopsidedly.

Instead of answering, Meyer’s lips quirk into a small smile with a wicked edge to it. Turning around he walks across the room and out the doorway in the direction of the bedroom. Despite Charlie’s brain currently being on a one thought setting, he gets the hint. Pulling up his pants so he doesn’t trip and fall on his face he follows Meyer to the master bedroom.

The spacious bedroom is dimly lit with soft light; the large bed against the centre of the opposite wall plush and more than inviting. This is truly Charlie and Meyer’s private sanctuary where the harsh realities of the outside do not enter. Everything in here is bright and warm, but most of all a haven. Safe for them to strip down naked both physically and spiritually, not needing the armour that they must don every time they walk out those doors into those shark-infested waters. 

As Charlie enters Meyer is draping his waistcoat over the back of one of the chairs near the bed. Meyer follows that by beginning to undo his tie. Charlie watches as Meyer’s fingers undo the knot of fabric, his body aching that they’re not on him right now. Quickly he begins to remove the remainder of clothing and tosses it to the floor with a lot less care than Meyer does. Even when his brain is stuck on horny setting Meyer still has the ability to act with care and decorum. Something that has mystified Charlie since they first became intimate together.

Already being half-naked, Charlie has the advantage and is undressed first. Meyer, now shirtless, is turned with his back to him undoing his trousers. The soft lamplight makes his skin almost glow golden with some kind of inner sunshine that is meant only for Charlie. He studies the way the light falls on Meyer’s impossibly broad shoulders, shadows shifting over his skin as muscles and limbs move as he continues to undress.

Just as Meyer is about to remove his trousers, Charlie presses himself up against his back pleased as Meyer jerks a little at the surprise contact. Charlie snakes his arms around his waist, pulling him back against him. Meyer relaxes letting Charlie pull him close. Dropping his head, Charlie kisses the back of Meyer’s neck while inhaling that intoxicating scent of his aftershave and all that makes up _him_. The heat radiating from Meyer’s skin sinks deep into Charlie’s core. He presses his hard cock against Meyer’s lower back with a slight groan.

“Wait until we’re in bed,” Meyer teasingly chastises.

“How can I when you lookin’ how you do?” Charlie pulls Meyer in closer dropping a kiss to his right shoulder. When he pulls back he feels how still Meyer has become in his arms. The uncertainty that he’s said something amiss make Charlie loosen his hold around Meyer’s waist. “Mey? Somethin’ wrong?”

The silence stretches so long that Charlie almost let’s go to turn and face him. “No, nothing,” Meyer finally replies, quietly. He places a hand over Charlie’s resting against his waist. “Just feeling lucky.”

“Yous been feelin’ me since getting’ here.”

Charlie practically feels the eye roll Meyer is giving him. Pleased with the reaction, Charlie squeezes Meyer tighter before letting go standing next to him. Meyer’s side-eyeing him with a smirk on his lips as he removes his trousers and boxers tossing them, a lot less carefully than his waistcoat and shirt Charlie notes, over the chair.

Both now undressed, Meyer turns to face Charlie with a light-heartedness that’s bordering on a playful look. It’s something that Charlie loves deeply and is rarely seen even for him. Licking his lips, Charlie’s stomach drops with that familiar pleasured sensation every time he looks at Meyer hard and ready for him. He leans in and captures Meyer’s lips with his intention to slip his tongue inside and taste him, but a surprised grunt leaves his throat as large, strong hands place themselves against his chest pushing him back. Charlie stumbles backwards a bit trying to keep his balance.

Before he asks _what the fuck?_ Meyer simply states, “get on the bed.”

“Hey, who’s the one in charge here, huh?” Charlie grins, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. While they’re both their own bosses and partners in business, the bedroom is different.

Meyer stands in front of Charlie, their height difference opposite now with Charlie sitting so it’s Meyer that has to lean down to kiss him. Charlie reaches up cupping Meyer’s jaw in his hands steadily guiding Meyer down over him as he leans back on the bed. The soft fabric of the bedspread cushions Charlie’s back as he lies down, Meyer bending over him. They kiss greedily, each with hitching breaths as they part for the briefest moments. Meyer leans in further, his chest hair brushing against Charlie’s soft skin causing goosebumps with the pleasured contact. Without being asked Charlie instinctively breaks the kiss to reposition himself so he’s propped up against the pillows at the head of the bed. Meyer wordlessly climbs on the bed and over Charlie, dropping his head down to continue kissing him.

Hands roam and lips caress skin, the two of them so familiar with this dance that it’s practically second nature. The first time they had sex when they were younger and mere servants instead of rulers of their world, there was already a familiarity there that surprised them both. An unconscious connection that had been there the whole time between them was now conscious and physical. The feelings and sensations of being so intimate together were right. There was never a righter feeling in the world for them and it’s never left even to this day.

Charlie lets out a breathy groan as Meyer sucks along his collarbone leaving light bruises in his wake.

_Mark me, Mey; I’m yours,_ Charlie thinks in a daze.

As if Meyer can sense Charlie’s thought’s he sinks his teeth down slightly harder into the soft skin over Charlie’s left nipple, causing him to gasp. The sharpness that radiates from that point shoots directly down into Charlie’s hard cock. He wants so badly for Meyer to touch it again like before, but there’s an ache inside him that he needs to satiate first.

Strong hands grip Charlie’s hips and Meyer shifts up so that he’s face to face with Charlie. Panting slightly, he presses his forehead against Charlie’s flattening some of the loose curls of his now dishevelled hair between them. Charlie waits for Meyer to continue.

“On your stomach,” Meyer says after a moment, his dark eyes almost black with how lust blown they are. His breath is hot and ghosts over Charlie’s lips as he speaks.

The aching need for Meyer to be inside him nearly elicits a moan from Charlie with just the thought of it. But there’s something he wants to do first. Meyer’s having all the fun here, which Charlie isn’t complaining about one bit, but Charlie wants something else first. And what Charlie wants Charlie gets even if that sentiment usually means driving Meyer a bit crazy.

“Mmm, in a bit,” Charlie breaths out huskily, “gotta take care of something first.”

Meyer cocks his head to the side in question. “And that would be?”

By way of answer, Charlie reaches down and places his hands on Meyer’s hips and pushes with some force to make Meyer roll over onto his back. Now Charlie settles above him straddling his hips. His cock brushes against Meyer’s, which stokes that fire inside him. Soon.

Meyer is looking up at him with an amused expression. His body is relaxed and languid against the pillows, his hair deliciously tousled, parts of it spread on the soft fabric and curling on his forehead. Charlie’s heart aches with how good he looks right now. Ripe for the picking in any way Charlie wants.

Leaning back down a quick hard kiss to the lips begins Charlie’s journey down Meyer’s body. Charlie takes his time, but not too much, the ache of needing Meyer inside him grows with every passing minute. He spends time on Meyer’s throat and jaw, licking and kissing a trail of lust down, down, down. Once Charlie gets to the spot where he knows shirt collars and ties will keep things secret he bites down, scraping his teeth lightly along the sensitive skin. Meyer’s breath hitches in his throat and a pleasing hum of approval follows. Charlie preens inside; he always does when he can make Meyer vocalize how good he feels. Out of the two of them, Charlie has always been the louder and mouthier of the two, but over the years he has perfected his craft to extract the lewdest and most deliciously beautiful sounds that Meyer has to offer.

The journey down Meyer’s body is intoxicating. Charlie’s hands caress golden skin, running through chest hair, his fingertips dig into muscle, lips kiss, teeth scrape, and his tongue licks a trail lower and lower until Charlie ends up near his prize resting swollen and hard against Meyer’s abdomen. Meyer looks down at him through half-lidded eyes, lips parted patiently waiting for Charlie to take him. Charlie smiles wickedly, the electric charge of excitement and want pumping through his blood now. Meyer’s eyes flutter shut as Charlie grips the base of his cock, positioning in the right way that will serve both him and Meyer best. Charlie wraps his lips partly around the head and licks up Meyer’s precome. When the taste hits his tongue he has to stifle his moan. The taste itself isn’t ideal, but because it’s Meyer it drives Charlie all the more crazy. He thought he enjoyed the taste of other men and eating pussy before Meyer, but he was oh so wrong. Anything and everything about Meyer is a threat against Charlie’s wellbeing but in the best ways possible.

“Ch-Charlie,” Meyer groans, watching him. Charlie meets those dark eyes and winks up at him, which causes him to huff out a small breathy noise that’s halfway between a laugh and moan.

Taking more and more of Meyer’s cock into his mouth, Charlie relaxes around the familiar weight and texture of it. Meyer’s not as long as Charlie, but thicker. It took some time for Charlie to figure out just the right way to relax his jaw and throat around Meyer’s cock when they were new to each other physically, but by now he’s a definite pro. It doesn’t take long before Charlie can take Meyer down to the base, hollowing out his cheeks to get as much pressure around his cock as possible. Meyer’s hips buck up as Charlie drags his lips and tongue back up his length. That just won’t do.

Letting the head slip from his lips, Charlie gives Meyer a smirk. “Stay still, Little Meyer. I’m the one drivin’ here.” His voice is even a deeper gravelly tone now, rough with the promise of bad, bad things.

“Hard when your mouth is a fuckin’ vacuum,” Meyer drawls out almost drunkenly.

The compliment pleases Charlie but it’s not going to distract him from what he’s doing, he’ll have to do this one-handed then. Charlie adjusts position slightly and places his left arm across Meyer’s hips, pinning him in place. That should hold him down nicely for now.

“That's better.” He barely hears the whispered “fuck” Meyer lets out just as he takes him back in his mouth. Meyer is definitely a giver in bed; Charlie discovered that quickly when they were younger, but Charlie loves giving as much as receiving and Meyer just has to put up with it.

With Meyer properly secured, Charlie begins in earnest again taking Meyer and hitting those sweet spots that manage to leave him gasping and shaking. He tries desperately to buck his hips up to get Charlie to take him in further several times, but Charlie successfully holds him down. A gentle hum of disapproval around Meyer’s cock makes him drop his head back against the pillows with a groan of blissful frustration.

Charlie’s world narrows down to pleasuring Meyer, everything else melts away; his own arousal, _The Commission_ , business, it’s all gone as he lavishes Meyer’s cock over and over again. Meyer’s sharp breathing and moans mingle with the sloppy sounds of Charlie sucking around him, up and down, increasing the pace and pressure. Long thick fingers are tangled in his curls now. If Meyer can’t fuck himself into his mouth maybe he can hold him there and direct some of the movement. Charlie applauds Meyer’s effort but he’s been here many times before he’s not going to let Meyer flip the script now.

“ _Meyn gat!_ Charlie!” Meyer gasps out as Charlie’s free hand moves from holding Meyer’s cock in place and down to massage his balls. The new attention to that area plus Charlie working him over with his mouth starts pulling Meyer apart.

Fingers dig harder in Charlie’s hair nails scraping over his scalp. His throat has that familiar burn to it whenever he throws everything into sucking Meyer’s cock. The way Meyer is sounding and shaking underneath him he knows he’s close. He wants to take Meyer to the edge and over right now, but the ache deep within makes itself known again on the fringes of giving Meyer ecstasy.

Once again that uncanny connection that pulls them together makes itself known as Charlie momentarily pauses for breath. “I’m c-close, Charlie,” Meyer says shakily while loosening his grip a little from holding Charlie’s head down.

“You want me to finish?” Charlie’s voice is wrecked and hoarse as he sucks in shaky breaths of air.

“ _Neyn._ Want to…” Meyer pauses if the thought pains him, but Charlie knows better. “ _Kum areyn in dir.”_

Now Charlie knows just how close Meyer is with how his brain misfires between Yiddish and English without meaning to. Meyer’s always deliberate and careful about his use of languages around colleagues and business associates, but only Charlie has a knack for causing all those wires to cross.

“Alrigh’, Mey,” Charlie rasps out. He laves his tongue teasingly one last time from base to tip before eagerly crawling back up to face him. Dropping his head down, Charlie kisses Meyer, slipping his tongue inside to force him to taste himself. It’s apparent how much Meyer is beyond total reason, as he greedily takes all that Charlie gives him. When they finish Charlie nips lightly on Meyer’s bottom lip then rolls over to lie by his side.

Without prompting, Meyer leans over to the bedside table pulling open the drawer and retrieves a bottle of lubricant. “Stomach or back?” Meyer asks as he leans up into a sitting position.

“Back. Wanna see that _shayna punim_ o’ yours as you fuck me.” Charlie’s voice drops lower and ends almost on a growl as he finishes his sentiment. Meyer’s face is already flushed from Charlie’s lavish attention to his cock just moments ago, but he is pretty sure Meyer’s cheeks go just a shade or two darker with what he’s said. He preens a little that this still has the desired effect on Meyer after all these years. When they first became intimate Meyer was still convinced he could never live up to all the pretty ladies and some of the guys that Charlie had been with before him, but Charlie soon proved him dead wrong. Meyer was and still is the best Charlie has ever had.

With a low hum of approval, Meyer positions himself between his legs. Charlie instinctively widens his legs further letting Meyer get in as close as possible. His heartbeat begins to pick up as that ache inside him skyrockets to such delicious heights. Licking his lips, Charlie watches with half-lidded eyes as Meyer coats his fingers with the lubricant.

“Up,” Meyer commands and Charlie obeys, lifting his right leg to hook over Meyer’s shoulder. Leaving his left leg on the bed, for now, he lets Meyer adjust him as he pleases so that he can prepare him. Dropping his hand down between his legs, Meyer stares at Charlie with a subtle quirk to the mouth and an expression that asks if he’s ready.

“Do it.” And Meyer does, pressing his slick index finger to Charlie’s entrance and gently begins to work him open. Charlie takes a sharp inhale of breath that comes back out as a groan as Meyer slips his finger fully inside him with familiar ease. That ache inside him begins to almost purr with the anticipation of being satiated.

Charlie lets his head drop back onto the pillow as Meyer continues. Soon another finger slips in, stretching him out more. “Ahh, fuck, _così buono!”_ The slow pace Meyer sets as he continues almost lulls Charlie into a blissful state where time stands still. When Meyer speaks he almost sounds far away. It takes Charlie a moment to realize that Meyer’s asking him a question.

“You want me to continue, Charlie?”

Feeling how languid his body has become under Meyer’s preparations Charlie knows that he’s ready. Shaking his head he smiles up to his lover. “Fuck me already, would ya?”

The resulting huff of amusement and slight roll of the eyes from Meyer pulls at Charlie’s heart with enamoured happiness. Meyer takes the bottle of lubricant pouring more onto his fingers and then applies it to his hard length, his breath coming out in a soft moan as he coats himself. The two of them now prepared, Meyer moves himself to press up against Charlie’s entrance.

“Are you good?”

“Yeah, s’good,” Charlie breathes, willing his body to relax as much as possible. They’ve done this countless time; fucking, making love, having sex, whatever people wanted to call it, but it never fails to leave Charlie completely breathless as Meyer slowly pushes inside him, stretching him wider and more complete than his fingers ever could. That burning, satisfying feeling pulses out from Charlie’s core over his body and he moans low in his throat as Meyer slowly bottoms out.

The sensation of Meyer inside him will never stop feeling so good for Charlie. Both physically and spiritually it’s something he can’t wholly put into words in any language or make any gesture for it. The closest he’s ever been able to describe it, as fucking corny as it may seem even for him, is heaven. He once tried to describe this to Meyer failing miserably, but the look in Meyer’s eyes and soft smile told him that Meyer knew exactly what he meant. No words or physical acts are needed to translate what this is.

Charlie hooks his left leg over Meyer’s shoulder allowing him to press as close as they can together. Leaning in, Meyer forces a very pliant Charlie to pull his knees in up to his chest. Meyer braces himself on his arms bracketing Charlie’s head. Now that Charlie is as satisfactorily folded in half to Meyer liking, he carefully pulls his hips back then slides in again giving Charlie a few moments to adjust.

Heat with the intensity of a whip crack race up every nerve inside him, his skin prickling with electricity. Wrapping his arms as much as he can around Meyer’s broad chest and shoulders, Charlie clings on, fingertips pressing hard into muscle and nails biting into skin. The strong muscles of Meyer’s shoulders move fluidly under Charlie’s palms with each pull and thrust. Charlie cries out sharply, throwing his head back as Meyer thrusts in harder faintly brushing across that ecstasy igniting spot inside.

“ _Fuck_ , Meyer!” Charlie bites out, panting for breath. The growing pressure inside him is almost at its pinnacle, but Charlie doesn’t want it to end, at least not yet. As Meyer continues to fuck him faster and harder the control Charlie hoped he had for longer begins to slip through his fingers. On one particularly hard downward thrust, Meyer’s stomach drags down over Charlie’s cock. A strangled cry rips from Charlie’s throat from the surprise friction. He grips onto Meyer harder, pulling himself as flush to him as possible to get more contact against his cock.

“Charlie, _ah… ahh…_ ” Meyer moans, his breath punching out of him each time he thrusts in. “Fuck, so good!”

“Yeah, Mey,” Charlie manages to gasp out. His mind is a whirlwind of emotions and statements as Meyer fucks him hard and deep. Charlie’s never been the most eloquent of the pair but he can get his point across pretty well to others, however, that’s all good and gone right now as Meyer has stripped the basics of human language away from him leaving him a whimpering mess of greedy moans, begging, and half-formed words that die on his tongue the harder Meyer moves inside him.

They’re both so close to that edge when to Charlie’s lust addled surprise Meyer leans up and roughly unhooks Charlie’s legs from his shoulders. “Around my waist,” Meyer commands before Charlie can ask his question.

Charlie wraps his legs around Meyer’s hips, hooking his ankles together to keep him securely in place. Meyer now has the room to lean down and press all of himself flush against Charlie.

“Mey…” Charlie grins as he stares into those molten dark eyes. Everything about Meyer is stripped down and laid bare behind that gaze for Charlie. The surge of pride that only Charlie gets to see this leaps up in his chest. _Only I get to see this. Just me, nobody else in the world,_ Charlie thinks before more thoughts of that nature are swept away as Meyer leans in for a greedy and sloppy open-mouthed kiss. 

Meyer begins to move inside Charlie again setting a relentless pace. The friction as Meyer’s abdomen comes in contact with his cock repeatedly as he thrusts in finally lights the fuse direct to that powder keg of explosive bliss.

“ _Ah, ah, ah!_ _Dio mio_ , fuck!” Charlie practically growls out. Meyer grunts and moans his hot breath ghosting over Charlie’s face each time he exhales.

“ _FUCK!_ ” Meyer gasps harshly.

“Oh, fuck… I’m… _ahh_ … _MEYER!_ ”

Then it happens. On one disjointedly hard thrust Meyer seems to hit all the right spots inside him causing him to tip over the edge. With a half-strangled cry, Charlie throws his head back against the pillows as his cock throbs with that white-hot euphoria, spilling come over his stomach and chest. He faintly hears Meyer encouraging him through his orgasm as the waves crash over him.

Breathing heavily, Charlie begins to come down from his high just in time for Meyer to reach his. With a low groan, Meyer drops his head, burying it in the crook of where Charlie’s neck meets his collarbone. His hips thrust in short bursts as he comes inside Charlie with a breathy groan.

This is always one of the best feelings having Meyer empty himself inside him. “Fuck yes, Mey. C’mon, give me everything,” Charlie coaxes as Meyer pants harshly against his sweat-dampened skin. Soon Meyer stills and becomes limp, letting his hips relax while still inside him.

They lie there breathing disjointed and rough, hearts beating hard, and completely blissed out. Meyer lifts his head, pressing a slow, lazy kiss to Charlie’s mouth.

“Hey,” Charlie breathes, meeting Meyer’s eyes. He can see the walls already starting to rebuild within Meyer, but they’re not quite there yet. The openness he can still see within is more than he can ask for.

“Hey,” Meyer replies softly, pressing another soft kiss to his lips before he shifts to roll off to the side. Charlie always hates it when Meyer slips out of him leaving him empty.

Meyer lies beside him, staring up at the bedroom ceiling in a daze. Charlie does the same, only he stares at Meyer studying his flushed, sweat streaked face, hair sticking to skin, and his serene relaxed expression.

“You’re staring,” Meyer states after a couple of minutes breaking the silence between them. 

“Can’t help it,” Charlie replies happily. He could stare at Meyer all day and not once get tired.

A quirk of his lips is the only reply Charlie gets. Sighing contentedly, he lies there, enjoying the quiet and the soft breathing and warmth of Meyer beside him.

He must have dozed off for a few moments because the next thing Charlie registers is the shifting dip of the mattress as Meyer gets up. Charlie’s gaze lazily follows Meyer as he enters the en suite flicking on the light; a moment later the sound of running water from the sink fills the room.

As Meyer cleans up the itch for a cigarette causes Charlie to roll over and take one from Meyer’s case lying on his side of the bed. His is still in his pants pocket or wherever he dumped his clothes. Charlie’s always grateful his Little Meyer is always thinking ten steps ahead, this time having the foresight to put his case on the bedside table before they got down to it.

Lighting the cigarette, Charlie places it between his lips inhaling long and deep. The smoke curls around inside his mouth and down his throat. He exhales with a contented sigh, his body seemingly able to relax even more than he thought possible.

Blissed out and happily smoking, Charlie’s happy post-coital world is rocked as a damp towel lands with a wet plop on his stomach. He jerks with the surprise, ash falling onto his chest as he glares at the offending intruder.

“What the fuck?”

Meyer smirks as he sits back down on the bed, back against the headboard. “And when have you ever gone to clean yourself up right away?”

Charlie manages to scowl and pout at the same time; something only Meyer can make him do. It’s true, Charlie would much rather lie there in contentment for a few more minutes than go and clean himself off. What was the rush?

“I’m smokin’ here, give me a break,” he grumps, but there’s no bite behind the words.

“ _My_ cigarettes,” Meyer observes.

“Yeah, well, yours were closer,” Charlie quips, then reaches over for the case and lighter. He shifts up into a half-sitting position before taking one out of the case and slipping it between Meyer’s lips. Flicking on the lighter he holds it steady as Meyer leans in lighting the cigarette. Charlie’s heartbeat speeds up as he notices the reflection of the bright yellow flame in Meyer’s eyes. It almost makes Meyer look otherworldly and more deadly than Charlie knows he can be.

Returning the case and lighter to the bedside table, Charlie begins to wipe himself off with the damp towel so unceremoniously bestowed to him by Meyer. He’ll need a proper shower but this will do for now. When he finishes he tosses it on the floor near the discarded clothing he haphazardly discarded there when he undressed.

Already the mood in the room has shifted slightly to that of other matters, mainly _The Commission_. Charlie’s heart sinks a little; he doesn’t want to think about it. Not now, not while he and Meyer are like this and it’s so quiet and perfect.

Not for the first time Charlie considers the possibility that Meyer has some kind of psychic powers. “We’ll talk tomorrow,” Meyer says between drags from his cigarette; smoke gusting out past his lips with every syllable.

“You stayin’?” Charlie asks hopefully. With the war between Masseria and Maranzano finally over and both bosses out of the picture things could now return to a more stable rhythm. The war between bosses had taken so much from both Charlie and Meyer that it left them with little time to take solace and comfort with each other. 

“It’s overdue,” Meyer says turning to face Charlie, his expression soft.

“Good. Didn’t want to have to tie yous to the bed,” Charlie teases, his heart feeling lighter than it has in months.

The slight roll of his eyes causes Charlie to laugh. Leaning over he kisses Meyer with a grin. “Best two bills I spent on a broad yet,” Charlie jokes as he leans back.

Meyer huffs a laugh, flicking some of the ash from his cigarette in Charlie’s direction. Charlie begins to bat it away from his face feigning indignation but stills as Meyer presses his lips to his with a smile and a promise of more to come under night’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback and kudos mean so much and is always appreciated.
> 
> Translations (all from Google so if there are any inaccuracies I apologize):
> 
> _anima gemella_ (Italian) - twin soul/soulmate  
>  _cazzo_ (Italian) - fuck  
>  _Meyn gat_ (Yiddish) - my god  
>  _Neyn_ (Yiddish) - no  
>  _Kum areyn in dir_ (Yiddish) - come in you  
>  _shayna punim_ (Yiddish) - pretty face  
>  _così buono_ (Italian) - so good  
>  _Dio mio_ (Italian) - my god


End file.
